


Teen Love

by Marigold_Tagetes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Past Iwaizumi Hajime/Kyoutani Kentarou, Pining Kyoutani Kentarou, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Sweet Kyoutani Kentarou, Switch Kyoutani Kentarou, Switch Yahaba Shigeru, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marigold_Tagetes/pseuds/Marigold_Tagetes
Summary: Kyoutani is angry and rude and mean and dismissive and Yahaba can snap back at him without a second thought and that is exactly why Kyoutani finds himself falling head over heels. He can't get the setter out of his head and he knows he wouldn't try to even if he could.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Eyebrow Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Mad dog headcanons go brrrrr.  
> This was originally a group of oneshots but I put them together into a chaptered story. Hope y'all enjoy  
> Also sorry if any of this seems OOC I try my absolute best.

_ Breathe in, breathe out _ …“Ok ok ok here it goes.” He brought the razor up to his eyebrow, “Just a slit...don’t take off half your fucking eyebrow Kyou.” His hands were shaking like crazy but still he pressed the razor into his brow ready to make the cut.

“Kentarou! Dinner is ready!” Mom called out and he jerked, shaving off a full half of his eyebrow.

He starred in the mirror for a minute, “Well….fuck it.” He cleaned up his right brow, making it look as good as he could manage before shaving the left one to match. He took a few more seconds to admire himself in the mirror, going through a few of his usual scowls and sneers before deciding good enough and heading down to dinner.

His mom had laughed and called him a stupid punk before going to bed, an early shift in the morning. He cleaned up the kitchen by himself, his older sister staying with friends, packing the leftovers away into bento boxes for the next few days. 

His homework was a drag, the words and numbers seeming to float off the pages in front of him and in a moment of frustration he threw the books across the room. “Stupid fucking bullshit, when am I gonna use this dumb shit.” Though he knew if he wanted to stay on the volleyball team he needed to get his grades up.

He grabbed his phone and scrolled through the contacts list before clicking on a name. “C’mon Yahaba pick up goddamn it.” The phone rang five times before it was picked up.

“Kyoutani, it is 10 o’clock at night, why are you calling me? Can this not wait till tomorrow when we’ll see each other at school?” Yahaba sounded tired, like he had just woken up.

“I’m doing last minute homework no it can’t fucking wait.” He growled out, his permanent scowl only deepening. “And what the hell do you mean it's 10 o’clock what time do you go to bed fucking 8?” Of course he does, he’s a straight A student whose parents could buy his entire neighborhood, why the hell wouldn’t he go to bed at 8.

Yahaba snorted on the line, and he heard some rustling like he was moving about in bed. “No but I figured since you work after school that you might go to bed early, I was just taking a nap. Might head out later with some buds and chill.”

Its fucking wednesday, of course Yahaba was the kind of person to not even worry about studying or showing up to school late. Talented motherfucker. “Yeah well, think his majesty can spare some of his precious time to help me with my goddamn math homework? I don’t understand this shit at all.” He had been staring at the problems continuously since he had called Yahaba but apparently brain cells don’t transfer over the phone.

Yahaba chuckled on the other end and more rustling was heard before the sound of a squeaky desk chair being sat in could be heard.

“Alright uh here turn on your camera so I can see the problems.” Here he hesitated, unsure of what Yahaba would think of his choice in eyebrow styling, “Kyou? Are you still there?”

After a full minute of silence he grunted, “Yeah just gimme a sec, sorry for the trash lighting in advance.” He turned on his camera, setting his phone up so that Yahaba could see him. There was more silence from the other boy and he could see his face go through a myriad of reactions. “What?” He growled out, aggression his only form of defense from potential mockery.

“You shaved your eyebrows?” Yahaba’s voice was soft as if talking to a startled animal. 

“Yeah and?”  _ Defensive, defensive, defensive. Don’t let him see that his opinion affects you _ . 

Yahaba gave a single nod, his meticulously styled hair bobbing with his head. “It….suits you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He nearly sighed with relief at Yahaba’s words. “Now what problems are you having issues with?”

The rest of the worksheet, and the one due next week, was finished quickly, interspersed with jokes, baseless insults, and taunts. By the time the clock hit midnight they were both laughing harder than was socially acceptable and eventually their voices died down. There is comfortable silence for a while before one of them speaks up again.

“I bet it was an accident huh? What were you trying to put a slit in your eyebrow and miss?” There was no cruelty behind Yahaba’s taunts, just a smug smile and a knowing look.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair, “What’s it to you? Gonna tell the whole team” He glared at Yahaba through the phone screen. “How do you know I wasn’t just sick of my eyebrows huh?”

Yahaba laughed at him, muffling it behind his hand. “Because I can see right through you Kyouken. I can read you like an open book.” Yahaba had a sing-song tone to his voice which made him glare harder at his phone screen.

“Fine yeah I did that. I was just gonna slit one eyebrow before my ma startled me and I shaved half of it off...Decided to say fuck it and shave the other one too.” He shrugged, trying to play it off. “What’s it to you?” He repeated his question from earlier, not bothering to put any of his usual harcities into his voice. He was tired, his bed looking more and more appealing by the minute.

Yahaba smiled at him, “Like I said, it looks good.The team is gonna riot when they see this.” They both laughed, Yahaba’s eyes crinkling up at the corners. “Oikawa is gonna hound you for this ya know? I don’t think he’ll ever let it go.”

“Fuck Oikawa, he can suck my goddamn dick.” He sneered, not wanting to think of the captain. “He’s so goddamn annoying I can’t stand that piece of shit.” He didn’t bother hiding his disgust, knowing Yahaba wouldn’t judge him for it despite being close to the captain. 

Yahaba stifled a yawn, stretching out at his desk, “It’s late and your brain is clearly fried. Go to bed Kyoutani, I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” His upperclassmen waved to him before ending the call and he was left in his dark room suddenly lonely.


	2. Dog House

“Shut up you’re going to wake my ma up.” He growled as he stuck his keys into the door. Yahaba meanwhile kept trying to rile him up.

“It’s like 4 o’ clock why is she asleep?” Yahaba finally got the hint after he got elbowed in the stomach.

“She worked a double shift last night and had an early shift today. She literally got home maybe an hour ago.” He hissed out, once he got the door open and his shoes off. “My sister might be home but she’ll probably stay in her room and not bother us.” Yahaba nodded and slipped off his shoes as well, looking around his house with clear interest. “Oi don’t get distracted; you’re here to help me study not ogle my shit.” 

“I’m not distracted.” Yahaba hissed at him, “You are just a terrible host, I mean you haven’t even shown me your bedroom or offered me anything to eat or drink.” He pretended to be miffed, folding his arms across his chest and pouting at him.

He rolled his eyes at the taller boy, “And I’m not gonna start being a good one now. Let’s go.” He trudged up the stairs to his room, searching for another key on his keyring.

“You lock your door?” Yahaba was coming up the stairs, an eyebrow raised.

“You don’t?” He countered, still focused on his keyring.

He felt Yahaba come up behind me and nearly punched him when the boy started laughing, “Your room is called the dog house? Oh my god Kyouken!” Yahaba was almost bent over from laughing so hard.

Hot red anger and embarrassment rushed up the back of his neck and to his ears, “Shut up you pompous, preppy idiot.” He unlocked his door and shoved Yahaba inside, looking down the hall to make sure he hadn’t woken up his mom before walking into the room himself and shutting his door.

Yahaba was looking around the room with the same amount of curiosity as he had downstairs. “Hey why is your bed on the floor?” Yahaba had made himself comfy on said bed, “And why is your room called the ‘Dog House’?” 

“Why do you ask so many stupid fucking questions?” He growled at his supposed friend, not really wanting him to be here. 

Yahaba smirked at him and he gave a sigh, “My bed is on the floor because I move around too much in my sleep and kept giving myself head injuries from falling.” He rubbed at the back of his head nervously, “My room is the dog house because Shitty-kawa called me Kyouken in front of my sister and she put that stupid sign up.”

“And you haven’t taken in down because…?” Yahaba pressed, watching him sit down at his desk.

“She threatened to kill me if I do.” He stated, pulling out his homework folder, which was only getting larger by the day. “I’ll answer more of your shitty fucking questions if you help with my work like you fucking said you would.” The other boy rolled his eyes at the excessive language but nodded. “Great now get over here.”

“Mmmm nah, your bed is comfy. I like it.” There was a challenge to Yahaba’s words, a challenge that he was resisting the urge to rise to.

“Get out of my bed and come help me you shitty pillow princess.” He glared at the setter currently sprawled out in his bed, messing up all of his sheets.

“Ooooh pillow princess is new.” Yahaba rolled over onto his stomach, staring at him but still not getting out of his bed. “And I don’t wanna get out, what’re you gonna do about it Kyouken? Gonna drag me out of bed yourself?” 

It took everything in him to ignore the taunts, to turn away from him and focus on his homework. He was using an old worksheet to help him complete the new ones, not missing the huffs and growls that Yahaba let out. “If you have something to say just spit it the fuck out.” He threw over his shoulder, not missing the way the other boy’s ear tips turned pink. 

There was some quiet grumbling before a very loud, and very annoying sigh. “What do you fucking want Yahaba? You’re already wasting time by not fucking helping me like you said you would, and now you’re being a goddamn annoyance and distraction on top of that.”

“I want you to get your butt over here and cuddle me.” He froze, slowly turning around to stare incredulously at the setter currently using grabby hands to try and entice him to come  _ cuddle _ of all things. “Oh c’mon don’t make such an ugly face, you know you wanna. Everyone wants to cuddle with me.” 

He flipped Yahaba off and turned back around to his work, smirking at the indignant gasp he got in return. “Well aren’t you just an ill mannered mutt.” The other boy grumbled, though at this point he was getting good at ignoring Yahaba. “C’mon Kyoutani just come cuddle with me for ten minutes and then I’ll help you through all of your work. I promise.” Yahaba was full on whining now.

“And they call me the fucking dog.” He mumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes at his teammate. 

Yahaba gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes imaginable, “ _ Please _ ?” and he let out the largest groan known to man.

“Fine. Fine I will come fucking cuddle with you but you have to help me with mystupid goddamn homework after this.” He tried to send a convincing glare towards Yahaba but with the grin he received back it was ultimately in vain. 

He stood from his desk, took a few short strides across his room before flopping unceremoniously into his bed, causing the setter already in it to bounce. “I’m here, now what?”

“Now, we cuddle.” Yahaba scooted closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and entwining his legs with his. “See isn’t this nice?”

He grumbled in response, wrapping his arms around Yahaba’s chest and moving closer to him. The other boy was warm and comfortable and he could feel himself getting more tired by the minute. “Hey I have a fantastic idea. Why don’t we take a nap and then do stupid homework?”

He nodded half-heartedly, already on his way to unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment any spelling errors or grammar mistakes. Also comment in general, authors survive off of comments and validation


End file.
